


So blind

by costignam



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, but they're into it, seemingly non con at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costignam/pseuds/costignam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drimmer has caught the only two people who could bring him to justice, his evil plot brings the two least likely people together in a most intimate way. Even with all of Carlton's threats to Shawn's life over the time they've known each other, and Shawn's never ending quest to annoy the daylights out of Lassie, they both know that in reality they would do absolutely anything to keep the other safe, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This can't be happening

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo uuuh.. This is my second ever fanfiction, and writing has never been my strong suit in school, buuut I thought since I already made an account to write for an all too small fandom (the departed Costigan/Dignam, for those of you awesome rare paring shippers, or anyone who is up for an AMAZING movie XD) I might as well get a few other ideas I've had floatin around in the old noodle up cher... Sooo yeeeaaaah idonno °^°  
> Disclaimer: I no own nothing chall

'How could he have been so blind?!'' Lassiter thought angrily. 'The guy friggin works IN the same police department as him, has been after the same stupid thug that kept miraculously getting away every time he and his team got close, that he himself maneges to catch in barely any time. How could he have been so stupid?'  
Ooh and how much friggin better it gets when he hears Drimmer's plan. 'him an Shawn!? Together!? Could Drimmer truly be stupid enough to think anyone in the department would buy that story? He guessed so.''  
Shawn is off on his psyco psychic whatever crap, with Drimmer's gun pointed at him, 'he's definitely brave' Lassiter thinks, 'or just as stupid as he thought', while Lassiter slowly make for his hidden gun. Suddenly Drimmer backs away from Shawn and points the gun at Lassiter. He freezes.  
''Get over there!'' he demands indicating the couch that Shawn was seated upon. ''Now! Or I'll blow his brains out right now!'' he said pointing the gun back at Shawn.  
Shawn's eyes turn to Lassiter's almost panicked, though he was obviously trying to hide it. He had been talking almost nonstop since he got there, even when Drimmer had ordered him to shut up and struck him with the gun, but Lassiter realizes he's been quiet for a bit now. He thinks 'What could have possible made him shut up for once?' As he slowly reaches the couch, not taking his angry eyes off Drimmer, it hits him. He had stopped talking as soon as the gun had trained on Lassiter.  
Thinking of this he looks down to see Spencer, and what he sees surprises him. He is sitting up straight, looking right past the gun that was now trained on him again, with a look that Lassiter had never seen nor could have imagined this happy-go-lucky care free person could make. It was a look of cold hard hatred.  
Lassiter could not understand the change, since they had been in this situation for a few minutes now, and all Shawn was doing before was the same thing he always did, try and talk the crooks ear off. But now... He didn't know what to think.  
''Sit down.'' Lassiter obeyed, sitting down next to Spencer. He glanced over to see if him sitting down next to him got any reaction or snapped him out of whatever he was thinking, but he just stared ahead at Drimmer. It was kind of making Lassiter uneasy now.  
''I know what you two are thinking,'' Drimmer says, snapping Lassiter out of his thought, turning his gaze back to him as he spoke smugly. ''you think there's no way anyone would ever believe that you two were together.''  
''Yeah, you're right, though I can't say I'm all that surprised. I always did figure you were a bit dim.'' Lassiter snarked.  
Drimmer's grin didn't faulter though, which only made Lassiter worry.  
''Well you don't need to worry about them believing, all the evidence they are going to need will be right here.'' his grin widens.  
''Ok, you will both listen and do exactly as I tell you, if one of you disobeys, the other one gets a bullet to the head, is that understood?''  
They both remain quiet and just glare at him.  
He thrusts the gun at them and repeats''Is that understood!?''  
For the first time since Lassiter took his seat, Shawn looks at him with a pensive determined look. They look at each other for a second for confirmation and then back at Drimmer. They both gave a nod.  
''Good''  
They didn't quite know what they were in for, but they really hadn't expected in the least the realization that crashed down on them, their eyes widening as Drimmer gave his first order.  
''Spencer, strip.''  
''What!? You can't be-'' He cuts off his complaint as the gun is pointed at Lassiter.  
His features go stony again as he begins to do as he was told, no excuses, no questions asked.  
All Lassiter can do is stare in utter shock, trying to wrap his mind around what's happening, thinking that 'it simply can't be happening.


	2. Oh yes it can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters are so short, like I said writing does not like me and I do not like it, buuut I DO love shassie and that will keep me strong CX Hope my inability to write don't leave y'all sacred for life. Sooo yeeeaaah ~_~°

''Good.'' Drimmer said as Spencer complied, removing each article of clothing.  
''Now, I'm going to give you two the option, this is going to go one of two ways'' he said still looking like the smug asshole that he was, unfazed by what he was going to have them do.  
''This is either going to look like brutal 'last night together'' Shawn's eyes widened at this, Drimmer smirked before continuing ''or,'' He reached into his pocket and pulled something out that made Lassiter's guy twist. ''I'll be merciful, and let you choose a more pleasurable end.'' the sick pervert had the audacity to skim his eyes leisurely over Shawn's almost completely naked form, save for his tigh, dark blue boxer briefs.  
Shawn was simply staring at a fixed spot on the floor, seemingly lost on his thoughts.  
''You are a sick sonofa-'' once again Drimmer made someone stop short and reconsider opening their mouth.  
''Uh uh Lassiter, you're one word away from loosing option number two, do you really want to hurt Shawn here like that?'' he asked mockingly, still smirking.  
Lassiter stopped. He looked at Spencer trying to decipher the look he had. He couldn't read him at all. He felt so incompetent as a police officer to have let this happen, to have gotten Shawn into this situation some how. He may be an annoying pain in the ass most of the time, but he was a good person in every way, he did not deserve this.  
He made his decision.  
''Spencer.'' no ''Shawn''...

Shawn's eyes slid up to lock with his. They were grey but they now held none of the cold distance they had only a moment before, once he saw the kindness and regret in Lassiter's eyes. The determination to make this right, he would not let Shawn suffer.  
Shawn was still standing right beside where Lassiter was seated. Lassiter lifted his hand to Shawn's face, caressing his cheek softly. Shawn was transfixed by the look in Lassiter's eyes, so sweet, pleading for forgiveness. Shawn had never imagined that such a beautifully pure look existed.  
They had all but forgotten about Drimmer in those few seconds of their exchange, until he started talking again.  
''Glad to see that you two have warmed up to each other'' he said in that sarcastic give a shit tone, ''but I don't have all fucking night, let's get on with it. Shawn, be a good boy and climb up on Lassie's lap.'' he said in a deprecating way that made Shawn's shoulders tense, using Shawn's pet name for Lassiter, which only made him all the more tense with rage for some reason.  
Seeing this and not wanting to risk loosing what had been offered to make things a little easier on Shawn, Lassiter slowly trailed his hands down Shawn's sides stopping at his hips, effectively distracting him. To his surprise, Shawn's eyes glazed over as soon as he did that, which served to propel his movements. He pulled Shawn forward, making it so that Shawn had to put his knees up onto the couch on either side of Lassiter's thighs, not breaking eye contact.  
Lassiter's level gaze held Shawn's unsure one, keeping him grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had seriously written so much more for this chapter, it was really starting to heat up but some how it deleted much of it T-T I'm sooo sorry but im just going to have to put off the juicyness for the next chapter. And now, im going to go bury my head in the sand until I get over this tragic... thing T-T  
> Comments and stuffs good, please, thankyou  
> PS: sorry to be such a lil bitch bout all dis but weeeeeh


	3. Strange thing that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here we goo! (I think...)

As Lassiter looked, really looked, at Shawn, something in him changed. His resolve to not let Shawn go, to keep him safe, intensified.  
He began to trail his hands down past Shawn's hips, down his thighs, without really thinking. He realized what he was doing when Shawn let out a small sigh, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, and his eyes fluttered closed. His lips parted breathing sped up, as Lassiter's hands roamed back up his body. Shawn's breath hitched slightly when his fingers ran over his still underwear clad ass. It was such an erotic sight, Shawn straddling his own thighs, chest rising and falling quicker, and the sound of his breath starting to turn to quick little gasps. Lassiter wasn't sure he could take much more of this. He knew Shawn was a bit of a playboy, so itstruck him as odd that he seemed to be so sensitive.  
He wanted to stop his hands at Shawn's ass and grope lightly to see what other reactions he could get, but he simply moved on, running his hands back up his sides, then down his arms. He wanted Shawn to get more accustomed to him touching him before going further, he didn't want to make Shawn uncomfortable by taking thing to fast, as uncomfortable the situation was already. Lassiter guided Shawn's hands up to rest them on his own shoulders. At this, Shawn opens his eyes again, they are even more glazed over than before, but they're not the same stormy color that they were, they were that intense green he would sometimes see them as. He always thought that Shawn's eyes did have a wider color range than was normal.  
Lassiter put his hand on the back of Shawn's neck, putting a light bit of pressure behind it, not about to take more if Shawn wasn't willing , but Shawn didn't think about it twice, he leaned in most of the way and stopped with an inch between their faces.  
Lassiter thought Shawn had hesitated at the last moment, but he realized that wasn't the case, Shawn was waiting for him to lean in the rest of the way. So he did.  
Both of them closed their eyes and lightly touched their lips together. The intensity that they both felt from that small touch was so great, they knew. They needed more.  
The kiss deepened almost immediately. It was a hungry passionate desire that they felt, that they never would have imagined they could feel for the other.  
The kiss was deepened further when Lassiter darted his tong out to ask for entry, which was immediately granted. When his tongue found it's way into Shawn's mouth, he was immediately rewarded, Shawn gripped his shoulders tighter and let out deep groan. The sound went straight to his cock, which he had some how failed to notice before now, was achingly hard.  
He didn't know how long he and Shawn had been stuck in their own little world together, it felt like it could have been ages, but through the aroused haze in his mind he remembered Drimmer. He hadn't said anything about hurrying up so it must not have been very long. It was obvious that Shawn had forgotten too, or he just really didn't care at this point.  
They broke the kiss to get some needed air, they were both panting, eyes still closed. Lassiter opened his eyes first, he had to see. The image he was greated with had to be the single most sexy thing he'd ever seen. Shawn's face was flushed, lips parted and kiss swollen and wet, lithe body slightly glinting with sweat, his chest heaving a bit more now, and... As his eyes raked over his body, he saw the most incriminating bit of evidence of Shawn's arousal. His cock was straining against his belly, the head, showing above the waistband of his underwear, leaking precum.  
When Lassiter looked back up at Shawn's face, he was met with an intense gaze, pupils blown wide. The look could not have been described as anything but pure lust.  
Lassiter's hand that had been on the back of Shawn's neck had at some point made it back down to his hip as had the other one. He hooked his fingers in the waistband and stopped.  
Lassiter cold see Drimmer out of the corner of his eye, which made him hesitate now, about what he was planing on doing, but he kept his eyes on Shawn's, not wanting to remind him of his presence if he had in fact forgotten. But he was going to have to be reminded at one point or another, when he really needed what he had offered. He would rather it be sooner than later, so that when that most intimate time came, there would be no interruptions, and they could both be stuck in their own little world where it was just the two of them, even if the thought of wanting that seemed surreal. But the really reason he was hesitating now was because he couldn't stand the idea of barring Shawn completely right in front of Drimmer. Just the thought of the sick sonofabitch made his finger itch to be on a trigger, gun pointed at the scum that was forcing this upon Shawn. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when Shawn leans forward to speak softly into his ear, ''Lassie, it's ok.'' as if he had really read his mind. At the same time, Shawn's hands came down to rest on top of either one of his own, hooking his thumbs in the waistband where Lassiter's were. He slowly began guiding his hands to pull down his last bit of protection from the eyes of that loathsome scum still in the room with them. Lassiter tried not to think about that, as he instead tried focusing on what was being revealed to his own eyes. Shawn was beautiful. In all his years he never would have thought of another man as such, least of all Shawn Spencer. But here he was, basking in the glory that was the fake psychic. Once Lassiter took it upon himself to rid Shawn completely of the obstruction, Shawn settled his hand back on Lassiter's shoulders and lifted each knee to let him remove them entirely. Shawn hadn't moved his head since he leaned in to speak into Lassiter's ear, and Lassiter wondered how Shawn was really holding up with all of this, what he must be thinking. After another moments hesitation, he settled his hands back on Shawn's hips. Shawn jerked slightly when he did this and he started to pull his hands back so he could turn Shawn's face toward him so could try and sooth his anxiety. But his hands were stopped immediately by Shawn's, who rested them back on his waist. ''No.'' Lassiter was beginning to worry that Shawn was trying to force himself, when Shawn leans back slightly to look at him out if the corner of his eye. The look on his face takes Lassiter's breath away. Never had he seen such an expression of pure raw need.

If that wasn't the straw that broke the camels back, then the next thing Shawn says certainly is.  
''please'' he said breathlessly ''please Lassie, just touch me.''  
Lassiter immediately puts his hand on either side of Shawn's face and kisses him deeply. Shawn melts into it and moans.  
Lassiter starts out slowly running his hands down Shawn's neck to his chest, where he stops to roll his light pink nipples with his thumbs. Shawn gasps at this and breaks the kiss, so Lassiter instead trails kisses down his neck, licking and nipping lightly. Shawn shuddered and began letting out more quiet gasping moans. As Lassiter started trailing his right hand lower, caressing smooth skin as he went, while the other continued to tease the sensitive nipples, Shawn's breathing picked up, eyes closed, head slightly tilted to the side to allow Lassiter to keep licking and sucking on his neck.  
Before Lassiter's hand reached Shawn's straining member, he remembered belatedly that he had meant to get that thing from Drimmer before they went too far. He stopped his ministrations suddenly and put his hands on Shawn's sides and gave Shawn's neck one last tender kiss before bringing his head up to look at Shawn' Shawn tensed up as soon as he felt the sudden shift in Lassiter. He already guessed why he had stopped and was looking away. He didn't want to hear that voice and be reminded of how messed up this was, how their fate was sealed, that this was how they were to spend their last night alive. Strangle, what he was doing and who he was doing it with didn't make him feel regretful, it was how it came to be. Granted this would never have happened in any other situation, but now that he's made peace with how it was going to end, and has felt these feelings he never could have dreamed of, he was glad that Lassie was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh muh God... This has been nerve wracking! All of my progress almost got deleted TWICE ~_~° So forgive me if this chapter is also pretty short but I really don't want to risk having another chapter deleted like last time, and also I'm kinda slow at writing and it can be misleading   
> Me: 'oh, I've been writing for nearly four hours now, I must have quite a bit done   
> :D'   
> My reaction after seeing how much I have done: D':  
> Soo yeah, the gettin ain't great, but I will continue to try and update as frequently as possible to make up for the short chapters  
> PS: I tried going through several times to 'double enter' but it wouldn't let me :

**Author's Note:**

> Tew be continewed  
> Any comments supremely appreciated! (don't think I'll be getting any on my first story any time soon ~_~°)  
> PS: sorry for errors and terrible writing style erone


End file.
